


El Retoño [Traducción]

by SolaEnElBosque



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaEnElBosque/pseuds/SolaEnElBosque
Summary: La marca de Billy aparece.Nota de la autora:Escribí una cosita AU de almas gemelas/marcas de almas ¡Que generalmente no es mi fuerte! Pero el realismo mágico es Lol!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 17





	El Retoño [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sapling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619125) by [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon). 



Cuando Billy ve por primera vez el tatuaje del retoño que ha aparecido sobre su ombligo, siente una fría oleada de miedo. No es que no supiera que obtendría un árbol. En términos generales: obtienes un árbol y tu alma gemela es un chico, obtienes una flor y tu alma gemela es una chica. También hay otras cosas que crecen en las marcas; vides y cactus en flor, las marcas que significan alguien que no es un árbol o una flor. Pero Billy tiene un árbol, o algún día lo tendrá cuando se encuentre con su alma gemela. Por ahora tiene un pequeño retoño sin hojas y unas pocas raíces que descienden por debajo de su ombligo.

Billy siente miedo porque, aunque no está sorprendido, eso no significa que se le permita tener un árbol. No significa que Neil no se pondrá furioso si ve su marca. No es como que Billy pudiera evitarlo.

Está bien, piensa él. Solo tendrá que mantener su camisa puesta. Es solo una pequeña marca alrededor de su ombligo. Ha oído que se hacen más grandes cuando conoces a tu alma gemela. La suya no crecerá pronto. No hay forma de que su alma gemela viva en Hawkins.

El universo nunca ha sido amable con él, por lo que no es que Steve Harrington también tenga un pequeño retoño. Ni que vayan a coincidir. 

Entonces, un hombre heterosexual promedio recibe un pequeño capullo de flor y una mujer obtiene el árbol joven de ese hombre.

Pero Billy ha escuchado que cuando un hombre obtiene un árbol, el árbol de su alma gemela coincidirá exactamente con la marca del otro. Billy ha escuchado historias sobre chicas con geranios a juego que florecen en sus senos.

Billy se para frente al espejo e imagina a Steve Harrington parado frente a su espejo, mirando asombrado un retoño que se parece al de Billy. Es inútil, pero hace que Billy casi sonría mientras fuma. Piensa en cómo hará para esconder su marca de Neil.

Steve Harrington le saluda con la mano en la escuela al día siguiente y Billy revisa mentalmente su lista de posibilidades de como podría interactuar con Steve. Podía inventar algún chisme de mierda y preguntarle a Steve si es verdad, preferiblemente algo que lo hiciera enrojecer.

Billy se disculpó por la paliza en una fiesta, por lo que al menos ahora Steve se dignaba a hablar con él. Han compartido algunos cigarrillos (Billy conserva una de las colillas).

Una vez, Billy le preguntó a Steve si los rumores sobre los veintitres centimetros eran ciertos. No se perdió la forma en que los labios de Steve se curvaron hacía arriba incluso cuando volvió la cabeza y murmuró: —Cristo, Hargrove, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

—¿Es por eso que te llamaron Rey Steve? Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes qué hacer con él. —dijo Billy.

Dijo lo último para molestar a Steve, pero nada lo preparó para la forma en que Steve lo miraba, no a la defensiva ni desafiante, solo tranquilamente asegurado para que Billy supiera que estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dijo suavemente:  
—Joder, no. 

Lo puso duro.

Billy sabe que probablemente todo sea cierto. Ha visto a Steve en la ducha.

Aunque aparentemente no lo verá en las regaderas hoy...

Steve no se queda a las duchas. Billy tampoco, y planea nunca bañarse donde los muchachos puedan verlo nuevamente. Porque su marca podría llegar a oídos de Neil. Al menos lo pospondrá el mayor tiempo posible. Apesta. Ya se siente sofocado y claustrofóbico, incapaz de quitarse la camisa para los entrenamientos. Pero Steve tampoco se está bañando; está asqueroso de sudor y solo se cambia la camisa, con los ojos revoloteando alrededor. 

Es una coincidencia, Billy está seguro, porque el universo nunca ha sido amable con él. No puede ser que Steve tenga un árbol e incluso si lo tiene, no será el árbol de Billy...

Aún así, no puede dejar de imaginarlo; cómo se sentiría si trazara sus dedos sobre una marca que coincida con la suya, especialmente si la marca adorna el delgado cuerpo de Steve con el que ha soñado tan a menudo.

Ninguno de los dos se ha duchado con los muchachos en varios días.

De alguna manera, los otros chicos se han dado cuenta de esto por parte Steve, pero no sobre Billy. Lo más probable es que sepan que meterse con Billy no es la mejor idea. Pero Tommy sigue cuestionando a Steve al respecto.

—Vamos, Harrington. Tienes una marca, ¿Verdad? —Tommy todavía no tiene una marca, pero algunos de los otros muchachos sí y todos son capullos de flores bastante comunes de un tipo u otro. Típico Hawkins, piensa Billy. —¿Por qué lo escondes? ¿Tienes un maldito cactus o alguna mierda?

—Déjame en paz. —dice Steve sombríamente.

—¿Tienes un árbol, amigo? —dice Tommy, sonando demasiado emocionado.

Steve abre la boca, la cierra y sale del vestuario. Al menos no lo taclean al suelo para revisar debajo de su camisa.

Billy piensa que esto es muy interesante. Así que acorrala a Steve por un cigarrillo después.

Steve parece más tranquilo también. A veces se pone así, un poco atormentado. Pero esto parece otra cosa, algo pacífico casi. Ni siquiera parece enojado cuando Billy se apoya contra la pared junto a él fuera del gimnasio.

Sin embargo, se ve cauteloso y se tensa incluso cuando Billy le da un cigarrillo. —¿Vas a molestarme por la marca?

Billy quiere verlo y también sabe que el hacerlo solo le romperá el corazón, así que... a la mierda.

—No—. Billy se encoge de hombros. —Me importa una mierda. 

Steve parece satisfecho con lo que debe significar que realmente no está prestando atención. A Billy nunca le importó una mierda cualquier cosa relacionada con Steve Harrington.

Se apoya contra la pared al lado de Steve. Puede sentir el calor del hombro de Steve contra el suyo. No se le ocurre nada que decir y Steve no parece muy hablador. Billy solo fuma y finge que no le importa.

Entonces Steve dice: —Tengo un árbol.

Billy tiene esta extraña sensación como un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos y luego un hormigueo en el estómago que se convierte en una especie de electricidad borrosa alrededor de su ombligo. Pero él piensa que debe haber escuchado mal y dice:  
—¿Qué?

—Es un árbol, ¿de acuerdo?— Steve se gira, parece estar luchando con él mismo. —Y sabes qué, no me importa una mierda. Entonces, si quieres darme una paliza o algo así, adelante ¿de acuerdo? No me importa porque... —Steve se lame los labios.Todo lo que Billy puede hacer es mirar. —Porque, —continúa, —En algún lugar hay un tipo con la misma marca tal vez y... y puedo caminar sabiendo que se enamorará de mí y que yo lo amaré y... eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en... como siempre. ¡Así que realmente no me importa si alguien tiene un problema con eso! 

Steve termina su pequeño discurso y mira a Billy. Parece preparado para recibir un golpe.

Harrington tiene un árbol, Billy piensa.

Harrington tiene un árbol. Harrington tiene un árbol.

Y si…

—¿Puedo verlo?—Pregunta Billy.

—Jódete —se rompe Steve, arroja el cigarrillo y se aleja. Billy lo ve irse.

A la mañana siguiente, Billy se mira en el espejo; el retoño se ha estirado un poco y una hoja está comenzando a brotar.

Harrington tiene un árbol.

Billy tiene tanto en su cabeza que se distrae en casa, se olvida de prestar atención y evitar la mierda; es golpeado un par de veces. No le importa. Más tarde esa noche, cuando todos los demás están en la cama, Billy se para frente a su espejo ante su pequeño tocador y fuma y piensa en lo que Steve dijo. En algún lugar hay un chico que está destinado solo para él, que se enamorará de él. No importa lo que Neil quiera, y toda la mierda que Billy ha hecho que hace imposible que a la gente realmente le guste tampoco importa. No importa que esté enojado y jodido, ni siquiera importa que Steve Harrington nunca lo amará.Porque hay un chico del que se va a enamorar que lo amará de nuevo. En realidad, hay algo reconfortante en eso, incluso si Billy nunca lo admitiría a nadie porque ponerse cursi sobre las marcas es para chicas.

Billy está magullado al día siguiente y Steve entrecierra los ojos cuando Billy se acerca a él en la escuela. Steve parece irritado por todos, lo que tal vez sea un buen momento para que Billy se abalance y no sea un imbécil e intente con ser amigos. Porque incluso si están destinados a otras personas, Billy no puede imaginarse ahora mirando a alguien más que a Steve. La marca puede saberlo todo, pero aún no se lo ha contado a su corazón.

—Hola, Harrington —dice Billy. Levanta la barbilla, intenta parecer que está desafiando a Harrington. Excepto que su estúpido corazón que no escuchará ninguna conversación de alma gemela está acelerando. Steve lo mira con el ceño fruncido, tal vez porque Billy está magullado y Steve es tan amable. —Quieres uh...

Maldita sea.

—¿Quieres pasar el rato en la cantera?— Billy finalmente se las arregla. —¿O algo así?

Steve lo mira sin comprender, como si esperara que Billy dijera algo completamente diferente. —Si, vale. Tú... —Steve se rasca la cabeza, desorganizando su espeso cabello que cae en direccioes diferentes. —No te importa... quiero decir que no estaba mintiendo sobre el árbol, ya sabes. Tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán.  
Billy casi se ríe, pero lo mantiene lo suficientemente oculto como para no mostrar nada y dice: —No, no me importa una mierda.¿Siete, sí?

Debería importarle una mierda, piensa. Es estúpido no hacerlo.Si le llegan noticias a Neil de que el chico Harrington tiene un árbol y Billy está saliendo con él...

—Bien, seguro. Genial. No me vas a arrojar dentro ¿Verdad? —Steve sonríe con ironía.

—Bueno, ya veremos cómo va, chico lindo, —dice Billy, guiñando un ojo.

Entonces Billy se encuentra con Steve en la cantera y es divertido. Billy no recuerda la última vez que se sintió tan fácil. Hablan basura de todos en la escuela. Steve incluso le cuenta cuanto amaba a Nancy, pero que tampoco le sorprende que tenga un árbol. Él mira a Billy con fuerza cuando le pregunta acerca de su marca. Billy miente y dice que aún no tiene marca. Es una mentira tan estúpida, siente su cara arder como cuando de pequeño mentia. Es obvio que tiene una marca y es obvio que es un árbol. Pero Steve parece aceptar la mentira.

En la escuela se encuentran, fuman debajo de las gradas y susurran comentarios sarcásticos en clase. De repente son inseparables.

El retoño de Billy está creciendo. Cada mañana ahora hay un cambio; una hoja llena, una raíz que se extiende más abajo hacia su pene y se funde allí en el pequeño y feliz sendero rubio, una pequeña rama extendiéndose.

No sabe todo sobre cómo funcionan las marcas. Una parte de él creía que nunca obtendría una, incluso si lo quería. Algunas personas no reciben ninguna marca y parecen aliviadas por eso. Billy pensó que no obtendría una porque no lo merecía. Su padre se lo decía mucho.

Pero él tiene una y está cambiando. Podría haber jurado que las marcas solo comienzan a cambiar una vez que te acercas a tu alma gemela. Pero la única persona a la que se ha acercado es...

—¿Quieres verla?— Steve está recostado sobre el capó del Camaro. Ambos están un poco drogados. Billy se siente cálido y flotante y Steve está aplastado contra él.

—¿Hmm?— Billy gira la cabeza y Steve está tan cerca.

Podría besarlo.

—Mi marca —dice Steve. —Mi árbol ¿Quieres verlo? Está cambiando... pensé... De todos modos. No importa.

Steve sigue trayendo esto a colación. Es jodidamente molesto. Es como si Steve estuviera ansioso por romper su corazón, no es que supiera que Billy está enamorado de él. Pero está drogado y se siente bien. La hierba podría mitigar su corazón rompiendose. Así que Billy asiente.

—Claro, Harrington. Veamos ese famoso árbol tuyo.

—Mm. —Steve respira con dificultad por la nariz y luego se sienta y se quita la camisa. Billy se prepara y desea tener un poco de whisky encima de la hierba. Respira hondo y oye a Steve caer de espaldas, oye la respiración de Steve como si acabara de correr mucho. Entonces Billy gira la cabeza y mira.

Billy piensa por un momento que debe estar imaginando que su propia marca está equivocada porque la de Steve coincide exactamente con la suya, pero eso no puede ser correcto porque el universo nunca ha sido amable con él.

—Oh —dice Billy. No se le ocurre nada que decir, ni siquiera puede hacer que sus piernas lo saquen de ahí en un ataque de pánico. Todo lo que puede hacer es mirar el arbolito ahora frondoso que crece sobre el ombligo de Steve, las raíces se hunden debajo de la cintura de sus jeans. —Es... —Billy no cree que tuviera una frase en mente.No tiene nada en mente excepto que la marca de Steve Harrington coincide exactamente con la suya.

No puede evitarlo. Observa cómo su mano se extiende lentamente y luego toca la marca de Steve tal como lo había imaginado, trazando las pequeñas hojas con la punta de su dedo. La respiración de Steve es corta mientras se recuesta, dejando que Billy toque suavemente su marca. La boca de Steve se separa cuando Billy lo mira.

—Ah ... eso se siente realmente bien, —dice Steve, y su voz es mucho más profunda de lo habitual. —Um... ¿No tienes una marca?

Es ridículo en este punto. Steve sigue preguntando y preguntando, pero Billy sigue diciendo que no mientras se niega a quitarse la camisa y Steve no lo desafía. Si Billy no se sintiera realmente estúpido por Steve Harrington en estos días, podría notar que Steve lo está esperando.

Billy cubre el retoño de Steve con su palma. Siente su propia marca demasiado cálida en la superficie de su piel, esa electricidad borrosa regresa. Se imagina a Steve viendo su árbol a juego. No hay forma de que esté feliz por eso, estar atrapado con Billy por el resto de su vida.

Billy traga y desea poder quedarse así, atrapado en este momento, donde Billy sabe que en un trecho imposible del universo Steve Harrington estaba destinado a él y Steve no tenía idea.

—No —dice Billy.

—Oh —Steve parece aplastado por eso, pero cubre la mano de Billy con la suya y la presiona contra su arbolito. —Um... —Steve desliza lentamente sus manos hacia abajo y Billy se está endureciendo, siente que su rostro se calienta, mientras Steve mueve sus manos hacia su entrepierna. —Quieres…?

—Sí. —Y es casi como si estuviera flotando sobre su cuerpo mientras observa a Steve apresurándose a desabrocharse los pantalones vaqueros y desliza su palma por el pequeño retoño, oye a Steve respirando y todo receptivo mientras mueve los dedos sobre las raíces que descienden entre los pequeños y oscuros pelos hasta que la mano de Billy cubre la erección hinchada de Steve.

—Dios —susurra Steve. —Por favor…

Billy lo palmea y siente su propia marca enviando zarcillos de placer a través de su cuerpo. Él recuerda haber escuchado algo sobre esto en la clase de salud, que tener un encuentro físico con su alma gemela hace que las marcas aumenten su placer. Pero esto…

Billy apenas está haciendo nada, solo acaricia a Steve sobre sus calzoncillos, pero Steve se retuerce, arqueándose un poco como si no pudiera soportar lo bien que se siente. —Jesús... sí... así que... Billy...

Billy solo mira, con la boca abierta, un poco dolorido por lo duro que está en sus jeans, debilitado por el ardiente zumbido de placer que se extiende desde su pequeño retoño.

—Bésame, —dice Steve, y apenas lo dice antes de que Billy se agache para encontrarse con su boca. Besa a Steve y lo atrae, tan encantado que ni siquiera piensa al meter la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Steve.

No puede imaginar cómo sería estar dentro de Steve, o viceversa, si tan solo esto se siente tan bien.

Steve está gritando, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y Billy mueve su mano más rápido, lo besa nuevamente, chupándose la lengua cuando Steve llega, agarrado a los hombros de Billy.

A Steve le toma mucho tiempo recuperar el aliento, pero aún jadeante dice: —También obtendrías un árbol ¿Cierto? Me puedes decir.

—Supongo —Billy todavía está duro y le duele, pero no puede, no puede, no puede porque, ¿Y sí Steve lo odia? ¿Y si...?

No está pensando con claridad, lo sabe. Hay cosas que son obvias y se las está perdiendo.

Steve se pone de costado, todavía sin camisa y caliente, y extiende una mano que descansa justo sobre el ombligo de Billy, su mano como un hierro caliente a través de la camiseta. Billy respira hondo, trata de cubrirse, siente que estallará de amor por Steve.

—¿Me lo dirás cuando tengas una? —Dice Steve. Se ve tan triste cuando al hablar. —¿Lo harás?

—Seguro. Lo que sea.

—Bien.

Se mienten así por mucho tiempo. Billy empuja su suerte con fuerza, pierde el toque de queda. Pero vale la pena por acostarse junto a Steve, descansando con el cálido placer de la mano de Steve sobre su marca. Siente que está lleno de luz.

No pasa nada más y no se besan de nuevo, pero no se siente raro. Finalmente se van a casa y Billy pasa por mucho su toque de queda. Sin embargo, nadie está despierto cuando llega a casa. Eso solo significa que Neil necesitaba dormir y el dolor vendrá al día siguiente.

Billy no duerme, todo lo que puede pensar es en como sonaba Steve mientras Billy lo llevaba al borde, cómo su marca ardía bajo los dedos de Billy, lo que Steve Harrington es para él. Se quiebra a las cuatro de la mañana y se quita la camisa para mirarse en el espejo.

El árbol joven se parece más a un árbol que a un retoño ahora, su tronco ha crecido en el pliegue entre los músculos abdominales superiores de Billy, pequeñas hojas que brotan a lo largo de ramas delgadas.

Steve hizo eso.

Billy se queda allí tocando las líneas de su marca e imaginando que es Steve. Sonríe de oreja a oreja por un tiempo antes de saber que lo está haciendo.

Por la mañana, Billy está tan distraído que olvida todo lo importante. Se da una ducha y sale directamente solo con su toalla y Neil, que ya está en pie de guerra, ve su árbol.

Es malo.

Más tarde, Billy se tambalea por el bosque porque ha estado allí antes, una vez que encontró el camino hacia el patio trasero de Harrington y tomó una nota mental. Todo duele. No tiene que mirar para saber que su pecho está particularmente jodido porque Neil parecía estar tratando de destruir la marca destruyendo a Billy.

Él vomita un par de veces, pero lo logra, con lágrimas en los ojos cuando llega a la piscina de Harrington.

Billy se desploma en una tumbona y sus manos tiemblan mientras se enciende un cigarrillo. Se quita la camisa porque siente que su marca está ardiendo, pero se da vuelta, encorvándose de costado, fetal mientras fuma. Él cree que ve una luz prenderse sobre él y un minuto después aparece Harrington.

—¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda. Oh Dios... —Steve parece estar en todas partes. Billy dejó caer su cigarrillo, un poco apagado, pero siente que las gentiles manos de Steve acarician su costado como si ser dulce y suave revirtiera el dolor.

Quizás lo hace un poco.

—¿Puedo verla de nuevo? —Murmura Billy.

Steve no está escuchando.   
—Fue tu papá ¿Verdad? ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Ese jodido imbécil! ¡Lo mataré!

—Steve...

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Que puedo hacer? Tal vez deberías ir al hospital... lo siento, bebé... —Steve suena tan molesto y también está llamando a Billy bebé y tocándolo tan suavemente y Steve Harrington está hecho para él...

—¿Puedo verlo de nuevo? —Dice Billy. —¿Tu marca?— Todavía está encorvado de lado, protector de su retoño que se siente como una marca caliente en su piel. Steve lo verá y dejará de llamar a Billy "bebé", estará tan enojado de estar atrapado con Billy para siempre...

Es difícil ver más allá de esa lógica y todo duele.

—¿Puedo ver el tuyo? —Dice Steve, y está llorando. Billy levanta la mano y presiona sus dedos contra las lágrimas calientes en su mejilla. —¿Por favor? ¿Puedo verlo? Se que eres tu. Tienes que ser tú. No sé qué haré si no es así.

—Steve...

Billy se pregunta si se ha desmayado y está soñando todo esto, pero no está pensando mientras se acuesta boca arriba y lentamente aleja su otra mano del árbol que crece en su pecho, girando la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado porque todo parece demasiado. Su piel está manchada de púrpura, las hojas se han teñido; esta magullado y maltratado. Pero el toque de Steve es ligero y luego inclina la cabeza. Billy escucha el aliento de Steve y siente lágrimas y besos a lo largo de su marca herida.

—Lo sabía —murmura Steve, y besa el pequeño tronco, las ramas y las hojas. —Sabía que serías tú. Estoy tan contento de que seas tú, no tienes idea...

—¿Lo estás? —Billy solo lo mira impotente y luego Steve está sonriendo entre lágrimas mientras se arrodilla junto a la piscina.—Estás atrapado conmigo.

—Estoy atrapado contigo —dice Steve asintiendo. Pero solo se ve feliz por eso. —Oh, Dios mío... —Presiona sus dedos en un lugar donde las ramas de Billy están floreciendo en tiempo real, apareciendo líneas en su piel púrpura. Steve se quita la camisa y Billy observa las mismas flores que aparecen en su pecho, tocándolas ligeramente con la punta de los dedos.   
—Míranos —dice Steve. —Estamos creciendo. Supongo que eso es lo que hacen las almas gemelas.

—Bésame —dice Billy, sonriendo a su amor. —Veamos qué tan grandes podemos hacer estos malditos árboles.


End file.
